Trucks and other vehicles, including trailers, commonly have compartments or truck beds in their back portion. The compartments can be used to hold and transport various materials or cargo such as gravel, dirt, tools, etc. These compartments are commonly lined with a protective liner. The compartments can be accessed through the use of a tailgate. A tailgate comprises a door or gate to the back compartment that is typically hinged at the bottom and back end of the back compartment.
When the tailgate door is opened a gap appears between the tailgate door and the bottom of the truck bed in the back portion of the vehicle. The gap typically reveals portions of the truck that are not protected by the protective liner. When materials or cargo are removed from the truck bed or placed into the truck bed, there is a risk that these materials or cargo can fall through the gap and cause damage to portions of the vehicle that are not protected by a liner. Additionally, materials or cargo can fall through or get caught in the gap making the vehicle difficult to clean or difficult to close. This problem also arises in other vehicles and trailers that use similar hinged type access doors, hatches and gates.